WonderWall
by AllieKat21
Summary: Eric needs her he always has, and in the wake of a tragedy he finally has the nerve to tell her and show her. EricCalleigh story. please review.


**Ok guys I've written fan fiction before but never a CSI: Miami one but I love the show and I love Eric and Calleigh. So I thought I'd give it a shot and start with a one shot of them. So please review and let me know what you think and maybe I write another or a longer story. So enjoy guys. And I do not own anyone or the song used I am merely a fan and a writer. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now._

It finally had sunk in, his sister was gone she was dead and was never coming back to him or her husband. He kept playing it over and over in his mind the pain that seared his arm from the bullet and the look of fear and shock on Marisol's face when the bullet pierced her. Shaking his head Eric sat up in his bed and stared out his window at the moon and clear night sky, trying to think of something else anything else.

Closing his eyes one more time there was a different picture playing in his mind; Calleigh, his best friend, the one he trusted with everything he had. After they finished at the crime scene, and before he left she had pulled him into a hug. He remembered burying his face between her shoulder and neck and inhaling her sweet scent and he never wanted to let her go. Before he left she had told him to use the spare key she had given him if he needed her.

Eric needed her; he had finally admitted in his own mind that he was in love with Calleigh and after losing his sister he knew that Calleigh belonged with him and he couldn't bear not being around her right now.

So getting up from his bed he put on a pair of jeans over his boxers and grabbed the first tee shirt he could find found his keys and left for Calleigh's. She said use her key if he needed her and he needed her now, he didn't want to be alone tonight.

Calleigh had been sitting in the same position she had been ever since she got home, right on her couch next to her phone. She had been worried about Eric all day for obvious reasons but the truth was she always worried about him; she couldn't help it she cared too deeply for him. Sighing she finally decided that she couldn't wait all night for him to call so she stood up and headed down the hall towards her bedroom.

Pulling out a small plain white tee shirt and a pair of boy shorts to sleep in from her dresser she finally let her exhaustion take over her body. Calleigh was so tired from the day's events she barley had the energy to change her clothes and climb into bed, but she managed and once her head hit her pillow she was fast asleep.

Eric stood in front of her door, looking at his watch he saw that it was past 1 and she was probably asleep. 'Maybe I should just let her sleep, but I need to see her, I have to be near her right now or I'll go insane.' And with that thought he took his key and quietly unlocked her door, once inside he relocked the door and walked his way towards her bedroom. Even in the pitch black of night he could find his way around her apartment.

Again Eric quietly opened her bedroom door and shut it behind him, turning to face the bed he saw her laying there, body facing towards the window her long blonde hair flowing down her back and over her shoulder. The covers had slid down her body and came to rest just at the end of her shorts, and it exposed all of her curves to him, the peaceful and innocent look upon her face made him fall even more in love with her. And he had to smile to himself.

Stripping down to his boxers he climbed into her bed behind her and very gently he placed one arm under her neck supporting her head in the crock of his arm and the other he placed protectively over her waist, it amazed him that the only movement she made was moving her body into his.

Eric lay behind her inhaling her intoxicating scent that no words could describe, his hand gently slid underneath her tee shirt and began to rub small circles on her belly. He didn't know what had come over him, before he just needed to be beside her and hold her. Now he wanted all of her. He wanted to kiss and taste her, he needed all of her.

Calleigh was still in a deep sleep when a new sensation fell over her body, it didn't startle her or send her senses into alarm instead she felt something she hadn't felt before. She felt safe, and she felt a warm calming sensation fall over her. The sensation roused her from her sleep and felt strong arms surrounding her body and one hand gently moving over her belly.

Normally Calleigh's body would have stiffened at the contact and she would have reacted, but she didn't feel the need too, she felt safe and protected. Looking at the hand that was closest to her face she recognized it immediately. Over the years Calleigh had come to memorize everything about Eric. It was no wonder she felt safe, Eric always took care of her, he was always saving her.

Turning over so she was lying on her back Calleigh saw that Eric was staring right back at her, and the intensity his eyes held made her breath catch in her throat. "What are you doing here?" she asked him quietly afraid if she spoke in a normal volume it would break the moment surrounding them. Eric shifted so he was hovering over her slightly before he answered her. "I needed you, so I used my key." He told her as his hand played with the hair over her shoulder.

Calleigh gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you did, I needed to see you or at least hear your voice just to make sure your ok." She said and reached up to touch his face just to make sure he really was there. As she ran her hand across his face and her fingers came to his lips Eric kissed the tips of them and smiled when he saw her eyes close to the feeling.

"Calleigh." Eric whispered as he leaned his head down and softly kissed her neck, Calleigh's eyes never opened as her body started to feel warm from his touch and she let out a small moan and tipped her head back to give his lips more room to explore her skin.

Her soft moans encourage him to run his hand up from her belly up to her breasts and he shifted so he was lying fully on top of her with his hips pressing into her, making Calleigh moan a little louder. She let her legs open just a little so he could fit better between them. As his hand began to massage her breasts through her shirt Calleigh began to come back to reality and focused on what had just happened earlier in the day, and she snapped out of her pleasure fast. "Wait Eric stop for a second." She said pushing on his shoulders just enough so that he was still on top of her but now his eyes were focused on hers.

"Eric are you sure this is what you want to be doing right now?" This is definitely what Calleigh wanted to be doing, she had dreamed about this for so long, but she couldn't do it if he was just using her. "Of course I want to Calleigh I've wanted you and this for so long, and I can't stand holding it in, God Calleigh I want you so much." He said and leaned down to gently kiss her mouth. "I want you too Eric." She mumbled into their kiss as it grew more passionate and frantic.

Eric moaned into Calleigh's mouth when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist giving him a chance to run one of his hands up from her ankle to her thighs and back up waist and rested on her breast, where he rubbed her till her nipple stood against her shirt. Tearing his mouth away from hers he sat up on his heals and looked down at the beautiful girl lying before him panting, skin slightly pink, and lips swollen from his kisses, her bright green eyes shinning with want and lust.

Eric smirked when Calleigh whimpered a little because he wasn't touching her, he loved that he had this affect on her because God knows she made him feel like he was about to lose control whenever she was around him. "Eric I need you to touch me." Calleigh said frustrated making Eric smile at her. 

"Just be patient Calleigh." He told her and ran his finger tips up and down her legs making her shiver again. His fingers moved further up till they rested on the hem of her shirt and he slowly began to remove it from her body. Calleigh lifted up her body so he could fully remove the shirt and he threw it on to the floor, once Calleigh was settled back down on her pillow, Eric moved down her body so that his head was rested on her flat stomach. He looked up into her face to see her watching his every move, with a small smile he kissed around her stomach. He found a spot near her belly button that he liked and began to kiss, suck and bite at the area till he left his mark on her. The sensation was new to Calleigh when it came to sex in the past it was awkward and over way to fast, there was never any foreplay a kiss here and there but never what Eric was doing to her body he was memorizing every inch of her and finding out every spot she liked to be touched and kissed.

She sighed happily when she felt his mouth move up her body and his lips clasped around her nipple. When she felt the slight pressure of him sucking around the sensitive tip she felt a flash of heat rush through her body making her moan and arch her back into his mouth. Eric smiled against her skin as her body reacted to his mouth; he had never seen Calleigh like this before, she was always beautiful to him but seeing her with her eyes close, mouth parted and a look of pure ecstasy written all over her body made her absolutely breath taking. Taking his mouth away from her breasts and moved back up her body to catch her lips again, nipping at her lower lip till she opened up for his tongue to move inside and taste her.

"Eric I need you now." Calleigh pleaded, when they pulled apart for air. Breathing hard Eric moved his hands down her body and removed her boy shorts so she was completely naked in front of him for the first time and he couldn't help but stare at her. He had been dreaming of what her body would look like exposed to him and he finally had it in front of him. Calleigh felt a slight blush run up her body as she looked at Eric look over every inch of her, "I'm feeling a little exposed here Eric, feel like getting naked with me?" she asked with a laugh causing him to smirk at her and remove his boxers and throw them on the floor before covering her with his body again.

Calleigh kissed his lips softly and sweetly as she kissed him her hands moved to his back and lightly scratched him, and her legs lifted to wrap around his hips, she needed him inside of her soon, she had wanted this for so long she couldn't wait another minute. "Calleigh, I want you." He mumbled in between their kisses. "You can have me, all of me." Calleigh gasped as he leaned his head down and lapped at her neck and collar bone. Calleigh moaned at the feeling of his tongue running across her skin making her shiver and want him even more. "Eric!" she yelled out in pleasure as he bit down on her neck leaving another mark, and with this one they could tell she was all his.

Calleigh closed her eyes when she felt Eric's body shift on her and she could feel his arousal pressing against her, he was so close to being in her and it was driving her crazy. "Calleigh open your eyes." He demanded and as she did he entered her body for the first time slowly keeping his eyes on hers.

The tightening of her body around him and the look of pure pleasure on  
Calleigh's face almost made him lose all control and Eric had to stop for a minute to catch his breath. Calleigh was staring him straight in the eye and smiled at him slightly. "You ok?" she asked him gently wiping some sweat from his forehead. He smirked at her and thrust into her gently making her mouth open and let out a small gasp. "I'm more than ok, baby." He said putting emphases on each word with a quick thrust into her warm body. With each thrust Calleigh let out a moan and dug her nails into his back making him moan as well. Calleigh moved her hips up to meet his thrusts and kissed her way around his neck and shoulder, she bit into him as his thrusts became harder and deeper, marking him as hers.

With one hand he pushed her head back to look at her and brought his mouth to hers in a bruising passionate kiss making her moan into his mouth as he nipped at her lip. His hand let go of her hair and moved down between their bodies and found what he was looking for. He rubbed her gently as he thrust into her making her moans louder than before.

"Eric, I'm going to cum." Calleigh gasped as she broke their kiss with her eyes still closed she threw her head back and arched her body, as her orgasm approached. "Calleigh open your eyes I want you too look at me when you cum." His voice was strained as she spoke; he was close and wanted to cum with her. Calleigh opened her eyes and look directly at him, still gasping and arching beneath him. Eric lifted her right leg higher on his body and thrust deeper into her making hitting the right spot he knew would push her over the edge. "Come on Calleigh cum for me." Eric grunted as he pushed into her.

Calleigh's body couldn't handle anymore pleasure and finally released, and she gasped and moaned his name as wave after wave took over her body. Seeing her and feeling her cum was all Eric needed, he held himself still inside her as he came deep inside of her body.

Eric lay next to Calleigh with his arm around her tightly and his head next to hers both breathing heavily. "All I have to say is wow." Calleigh said with a laugh as she moved her body closer into his. Eric chuckled and kissed her head and nuzzled her neck.

They both were quiet just enjoying being with each other in this intimate setting. That is until Calleigh broke the silence, "Eric?" she asked "yea." Calleigh turned slightly to face him, "I'm really glad this happened, but why now?" she asked him her hand coming up to rest on his cheek; she needed the reassurance that he was still in her bed with her. Leaning up on his elbow Eric looked deeply at her and smiled, "because I finally admitted to myself how I feel about you, and because after losing Marisol today I can't bare the thought of losing you or being with out you for another day." And with a deep breath he finally said the words that he had been holding in for so long, "And because I am in love with you Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled and leaned up to kiss him Eric responded to her, "I love you too Eric." She whispered when their kiss ended and she laid back down still looking up at him. Eric lay back down beside her and began to kiss her neck softly making Calleigh close her eyes and sigh in pleasure, and she could feel him starting to stir against her leg. Turning her leg she laugh at the sly smile he had on his face. "Wow 5 minutes and your ready for me again." she said with a laugh as she rolled him underneath her the sheets pooling around her waist as she straddled him. Eric smiled at her and ran his hands up her body again. "I'm always ready for you." And with that he pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

Both knew this was going to be a long night, but neither cared as they finally had what they both had craved for so long; each other.

**Ok guys this was my first Eric/ Calleigh story, so I hope you liked it please review but be some what nice.**

**Allie.**


End file.
